


A night of Diamond dust

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cold, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sickfic, but not written before I saw it, goodnight kisses, my kids being dorks, post heart of the crystal gems, so it's just what i saw on the promos, winter sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: After Connie falls sick, Priyanka needs someone to take care of her daughter after being called to the hospital.Fluff entails





	A night of Diamond dust

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a small fic i've been brewing in my head while I yearned for the cold winter and to get rid of a persistent cold I caught.
> 
> Please Enjoy

Winter was Connie's favorite season.

Not only she gets vacations from school, spend beautiful evenings with her parents and celebrate her birthday alongside the gems. But it's also the time of the year when she gets to spend a couple of nights with her favorite jam-bud to see the snowfall, in a sort of pajama party in which they enjoyed the peace and each other's company.

They procured to alternate the visited house every couple of weeks, and always tried to make a lively ambiance with their families until nightfall, when their very own tradition truly started.

This time, it was Steven's turn to host the small event. Unfortunately, as if fate had chosen to pour rain over her metaphorical parade, Connie had caught a cold a few days earlier, and was forced to cancel the small get-together in favor of resting in her bed while being miserable.

And to worsen things even more, neither of her parents were going to stay with her. Her father was covering for the entire personnel of his office because they too got sick. And her mother was about to leave to the hospital, where according to her, were at least three dozens of people who either crashed during a car accident or nearly froze to death thanks to the weather.

So, all what Connie could do was wallow in her misery and loneliness as her stuffed nasal sinuses and high temperature tethered her to her bed.

She couldn't even find the strength to pick one of the many books in her room, or to text with Steven with her phone.

She resigned to do as her mother had advised and instead of try to occupy her mind with something, she would put it to sleep so the illness could go away at a faster pace.

However, just as she was about to hit the hay for a couple hours, Her mother opened up the door of her room. She was wearing a fuzzy sweater underneath her lab coat, from which her ID was hanging proudly from one of its pockets.

“How are you feeling sweetie?” She asked her daughter before leaving.

“Fine…” Connie groaned.

“I’m really sorry,” The doctor said as she approached to the girl. “I know you wanted us to be with you.”

“It’s Okay mom.” The sick girl said, her voice sounding raspy thanks to the infection. “You need to save people too.”

“It’s not okay.” Her mother said while caressing Connie's head. “You’re sick, and you shouldn't be all alone here with this cold.”

“I’ll manage.” The girl said before cuddling up in her blankets.

“I thought you would say so.” The woman said before standing up from the bed. “So, I took the liberty to call someone here to look out for you.”

“What?” Connie said confused as a familiar figure clad in pink walked through the bedroom's door.

“Hi, Connie!” Steven said as he entered the room, holding a plate with cookies and a cup of hot honey lemon tea.

“Steven? When did you got here?” The girl asked in disbelief.

“A couple hours ago.” He answered as he placed the plate on Connie's desk. “Your mom invited me over so we could hang out while you get better!”

“Really?!” She asked to the woman next to her.

“I couldn't just leave my daughter alone in the house during a blizzard.” She said with a smirk. “Also, you've been planning on your sleepover at the Universes since last week. And I thought it would be nice to bring it to you instead.”

“I also brought some board games if you want to play!” The boy interjected in his cheery tone as he pulled a box of chess from his backpack.

“Woah…” The girl said in disbelief. “Thank you, Mom.”

“Anything for my warrior princess.” The Doctor said with a fond Smile before ruffling Connie's short hair affectively. “Well, anything but staying. I have to go before the blizzard gets stronger.”

“You can take my lion with you!” Steven told to the doctor.

“Huh?” The Doctor was taken aback.

“Yeah! He can take you to the hospital in a second!” He said before pulling a malformed ice cream sandwich from his cheeseburger. “Just bribe him with a Lion Licker and hold tight to his mane after telling him where you want to go.”

“Oh…” The woman said nervously as she picked up the bag with the treat from the boy's hand. “Thank you, Steven…” 

“Do you want me to help you mount him?” Steven offered her his help.

“N-No no!” The doctor said nervously. “I can do it by myself. Just, take care of Connie while I’m gone.” 

“Yes, ma'am!” He said as he did a naval salute to her.

“And Connie, please enjoy the evening.” The doctor told her daughter.

“I will.” The sick girl said with a faint smile. “Please Stay safe.”

“Don’t worry, honey. I'll send you a text every now and then to check on you. The woman said before finally leaving the room, wondering how could she ride the wild beast.

After the adult left, the two kids found themselves alone in the girl's room.

“Do you think that lending Lion to my mom was a good Idea?” The ill girl asked him.

“Of course!” He said. “She’ll reach the hospital i no time with him!”

“Do you think she'll handle the portals well?” She asked once more, exactly a second before a frightened shriek could be listened as a pink flash appeared on the streets.

“She seems to handle them pretty well.” The boy said nervously, eliciting a small giggle from the sick girl, who promptly began to cough harshly.

“I guess the cold doesn't have a nice sense of humor.” Steven said as he took the cup of hot tea and brought it to her hands. “Here, it'll help you with that throat.”

“Thanks.” She said before taking a sip of the warm infusion.

“So… What do you want to do today?” Steven asked her. “I brought board games to play, books to read, my ukulele to play for a while…”

“That’s so considerate of you!” She said with a fond smile. “But to be honest, I don't feel that good to play games or music….”

“Oh…” The boy said sadly. “Right…”

“But I would love it if you could read something for me, though.” She asked him as she cuddled up within her bedsheets.

“Really?!” He said excitedly. “What book?”

“Anything is okay, Steven.” She said smiling.

And so, Steven began to rummage through his backpack, looking for the perfect book he could read to his ill friend. He eventually found a small book that he didn't remember putting inside of his hamburger.

“Okay, I got this little fella called ‘Light among the dark.’” He told her.

“What is it about?” The girl asked.

Steven opened up the book and went to read the author's notes.

“What do you know. It is actually a story compilation.” He said surprised.

“That sounds nice.” She said. “Could you Please read it for me?”

“Sure!” He said as he sat down next to her bed so he could read to her more comfortably.

“Ahem!” He cleared his throat before beginning. 

★★★★★★★★★★

A few hours had passed since Steven finished to read the story to Connie. The short story about a prince who learned to be a better leader thanks to his loyal Knight had become an instant favorite for her, and talked about it with Steven, coughing and sneezing inbetween her enthusiastic argument. Meanwhile Steven made sure to spoil her a bit, sharing the cookies Steven had brought as an appetizer during the lecture, giving her the hot chocolate he smuggled into her house in a small thermos, as well as keeping her the most warm and comfy he could in order to ward off the infection even faster.

As the night progressed and the snowfall outside the windows thickened. And as Steven and Connie reenacted one of their favorite parts of the unfamiliar familiar series, the cold inside began to intensify with each passing second.

Connie was fine with it, as she was covered by what was almost considered to be a bear’s skin. However, Steven wasn't so lucky, and was shivering despite him wearing a sweater.

“Steven?” The girl said as her leaking nose distorted her voice.

“W-what is it?” He stuttered as the cold made him shiver visibly. “D-Did I s-screwed up my dialogue?”

“No, Steven.” She reassured with a smile. “You’re doing just fine. But… Aren't you cold?”

“J-Just a b-bit” He answered. “B-But I can handle it! I’m a Crystal gem, And a Diamond as well! Sturdiness runs through my veins.”

“I see…” She said. “Then I Believe that you won't like to get in my extremely cozy and warm bed to warm up.” A smug grin appeared on her face. 

“O-On the other hand, I'm still part human!” He said blushing, The stuttering in his voice no longer being caused by the cold. “And humans need to stay warm and cozy to survive. Right?”

Connie let out a small chuckle. “Just get in, Steven.”

“O-Okay, let me just…” He said as he removed his shoes, a moment before slipping into the bed. “There we go.”

After this, the pair of children kept talking about their small reenactment of the novel, eventually planning to make a full fledged screenplay of it along with the gems.

★★★★★★★★★★

Darkness had finally reached its peak during the night. The violent blizzard that raged upon the land had miraculously subsided. The bright light of the moon that pierced its way through the dark clouds was absorbed by the falling snowflakes that continued to drift along the wind and the leftover snow that accumulated on the ground of the streets.

“So… How are stuff going on over there?” Connie asked the young boy as they witnessed the snowflakes dance through the wind.

“Well… Blue And Yellow finally apologized to everyone at Beach city.” He said. “Y’know, for the invasion and the abductions.

“That’s nice to hear!” She said. “I can Imagine how pissed off Yellow was.”

“Not as much as you'd expect.” The boy answered. “To be fair, I think she would've preferred to get killed by The Cluster instead.”

“She’ll open up eventually.” Connie reassured him. “She just needs to learn how things work around here.”

“I’ll turn her into homeworld’s best aunt!” The boy said cheerfully. “Just leave it to me and a pair of marathons of crying breakfast friends.”

The girl just let out a small chuckle before leaning her head into his shoulder.

“You’ll have to count me as well.” She reassured him. “Not offense, but I think that Books would be more effective on her than a child's cartoon.”

“Yeah… I think that she doesn't like it as much as Blue.” Steven said, eliciting a small fit of laughter from his companion.

★★★★★★★★★★

Eventually, Connie had fallen asleep on top of Steven as they watched the snow fall. And Steven took it upon himself to take her back to her bed.

He carefully placed her back in her bed. Wary about his own brusqueness as he wanted to let her sleep.

Feeling drowsy himself, The young man decided to join her in her bed once again. He snuck into the warm bed sheets and stared at the lying girl in front of him.

The boy placed a small, chaste kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead before turning away from her. “Goodnight Connie…” He whispered to himself as his eyelids began to close.

However, before he could fall asleep, the girl behind him had moved towards him to embrace him.

“Goodnight for you too, Steven.” She whispered as well, painting a faint smile on both of their faces just before falling asleep.

★★★★★★★★★★

The next day, Connie woke up feeling as if she hadn't been sick at all. Her nose was no longer obstructed, her throat felt like it was lined with silk, her body wasn't weighed down by sand.

She was ecstatic to tell Steven about her miraculous recovery. However, her joyful mood changed to something else when she saw the boy in her bed.

He laid uncomfortably in the bed, his hot skin was moist with sweat and his eyes were bloodshot as snot dripped from his reddened nose.

“Good morning, Connie!” He said weakly before sneezing vigorously. “Ugh… How are you feeling?”

It turned out that Steven had infected himself with Connie's sickness when he gave her his goodnight kiss last night, healing her in the process as well.

Connie let out a small giggle as she realized the nature of the situation before her.

“I’m feeling better now, Steven.” She said with a fond smile. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boy these episodes were great. I can't wait until next year to see the conclusion!
> 
> Please let me know if you like this fic by leaving kudos or a Comment


End file.
